


A Musical: Sanders Sides Edition

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, LITERALLY, Song fic, i recomend listening along with it to follow along!, the song is 'a musical' from Somehting Rotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: Roman and Patton sing - and perform - 'A Musical' from Something Rotten to Logan and Virgil (with some unhelpful help from Remus). Why? For what purpose? I'll leave that up to your imagination. All you need to know is it's Daydream Mode, Roman is in his element, and Patton is having a lot of fun because in the mind palace theater, he can dance!
Kudos: 8





	A Musical: Sanders Sides Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! I’ve had this idea in my head for literal years. Ever since I first discovered this song, anyway. I have the entire thing saved to my mind, and i just had to find a way to write it so i could share this idea. Really the only way i could think to do that where it made sense was through a script format, seeing as this song is from, well, a musical. I highly recommend listening to the song before, during, and after reading this. It will probably help you. 
> 
> now, no, I am not experienced in writing scripts. This is my first real time at trying to write something like this, so be kind. I did my best, I used one of my old musical scripts for reference. I'm open to constructive criticism. 
> 
> And yes, i know, it is impossible to get through exactly what i picture when I listen to this song and imagine what happens. Some of this might not even make sense to some of you. I can’t animate or draw so this is my version of an animatic. Still, though, i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> this work is also posted to my tumblr @sanders-specs

_We’re in Daydream Mode. The Main Four Sides are standing on a stage. The curtain is drawn, and the light is focused on the four. Logan and Virgil stand stage left, Roman and Patton stage right. Roman and Patton are facing the other two_

Virgil, confused: What the hell are musicals?

Logan, in a matter of fact tone: It appears to be a play where the dialogue stops, and the plot is conveyed through song

Virgil: Through song?

Logan: Yes

Virgil: Wait, so an actor is saying his lines, and then out of nowhere he just starts singing?

Logan: Yes

Virgil: Well that is the

_Patton and Roman lean forward with hopeful and eager faces_

Virgil, still speaking:stupidest thing that I have ever heard

_Patton and Roman look disappointed_

(Patton: he’s not getting it)

(Roman: oh don’t worry, he will)

Virgil, speaking: You're doing a play, got something to say. So, you sing it?

_Logan nods in agreement_

Logan: It's absurd.

Logan: Who on earth is going to sit there while an actor breaks into song?

Logan: What possible thought could the audience think, Other than "This is horribly wrong"?

_Roman rises up beside him suddenly, putting an arm around his shoulder_.

Roman: Remarkably? They won't think that

Virgil, looking incredulous: Seriously? Why not?

Roman, singing: Because it's a musical

Patton, singing: A musical

Roman: And nothing's as amazing as a musical

Patton: With song and dance

Roman: And sweet romance

Patton: And happy endings happening by happenstance

Roman: Bright lights, stage fights, and a dazzling chorus. You wanna be great? Then you gotta create a musical

Virgil, speaking: I don't know, I find it hard to believe that people would actually pay to see something like this

Roman: Let's just say it's a Saturday night and you wanna go out on the town

_Remus, appears suddenly and pushes Roman out of the way_

Remus: Got a lady to flatter who might give it up if you don't let her down

_Logan looks confused_

Logan: We are gay.

_Remus ignores him._

Remus: You could go see a tragedy

_Patton frowns at Remus_

Patton: But that wouldn't be very fun

_Roman, pops back up to try to take back control_

Roman: Or a play from Greek mythology

Remus, delightedly: See a mother have sex with her son

_The Main Four make a face of disgust. Roman glares at Remus before stepping in front of him, blocking him from view._

Roman: You could see a drama

With all of the trauma and pain

Patton: Or go see something more relaxing and less taxing on the brain

_As he sings ‘brain’ he appears behind Logan and massages his temples, causing Logan to shrug him off_

Patton, appearing beside Roman again: Go see a musical

Roman: A musical

Patton: A puppy piece, releasing all your blues-icals

_Logan winces and shakes his head at the pun_

Patton: Where crooners croon

Chorus, appearing out of nowhere and startling Logan and Virgil: (ah)

Roman: A catchy tune

Remus, popping up in between Logan and Virgil: And limber-legged ladies thrill you 'til you swoon

Logan: I cannot stress this enough, we are gay

_The music vamps for a moment as Remus scoffs_

Remus: Stop being so logical, Logic

_He disappears again as Roman and Patton pop up in front of Logan and Virgil, who both look startled, Logan still a little annoyed._

Roman: Oohs, ahhs, big applause, and a standing ovation

Patton and the chorus: The future is bright, if you could just write a musical

_Logan leans over to Virgil_

Logan: we have technically already written one

_Virgil shakes his head_

Virgil: just indulge them, it’s almost over.

_our attention goes back to Roman and Patton, who are standing center stage_

Patton: Some make you happy

_He holds up the smiling drama mask in front of his face_

Roman: Some make you sad

_He holds up the frowny drama mask in front of his face_

Roman: Some are quite big

_He throws his arms wide_

Patton: Some quite small

_He pinches his fingers together and scrunches his shoulder_

Roman: Some are too long

Patton: Some are just plays with song (chorus: oh)

Roman: Some musicals have no talking at all

Logan: No talking at all?

Roman: That's right

_The music changes and a single spotlight comes down on Roman while the other three watch, Logan and Virgil with trepidation, Patton with bright eyes_

Roman: There's no talking

Roman: All of the dialogue is sung

Roman: In a very dramatic fashion

_Virgil exchanges looks with Logan_

Virgil: Uhm, really?

Roman: Yes, really

Virgil: There's no talking

_Roman starts the next line almost talking over Virgil, who looks surprised to be cut off_

Roman: There's no talking

Roman: And they often stay on one note for a very long time

Roman: So when they change to a different note, you notice

Roman: And it's supposed to create a dramatic effect

Roman: But mostly you just sit there asking yourself

Roman: "Why aren't they talking?"

Logan, muttering: Sounds miserable

Patton, leaning into him: I believe it's pronounced Misérable

_Logan pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh_

Virgil: And people actually like this?

_Roman breaks off of his serious face and turns to Virgil, the lights coming back up_

Roman: No, they love it, and what's not to love?

_Patton loops his arm through Virgil’s crossed ones, startling Virgil._

Patton: It's such a delight

Patton: There's nothing quite like a musical

Roman, speaking: Oh, another vision, I haven't even told you the best part yet. Patton, help me out!

Logan: There’s more?

Patton: oh you bet!

Patton: Feel that fascinating rhythm moving to your feet

_Patton starts dancing_

Patton: Whoa, whoa

Virgil: (uhm, what is that?)

_Remus, appearing again_ : Feel your ass gyrating to that titillating beat ( _Logan, more concerned than anything:_ whoa are you okay?)

_Patton tries to subtly push Remus away as his dancing becomes more provocative_

Patton: You slap your lap

_Roman and Patton pat their laps_

Patton: Then fingers snap

_They snap their fingers_

Patton: That's when you know it's time to tap, _he starts tapping_ oh

Virgil: What the hell are you doing now?

_Patton taps around them as they talk_

Logan: It's called a dance break

Logan: Apparently this happens in musicals as well

Logan: People on stage just burst into spontaneous dance

Virgil: Why? Does it advance the plot? (Logan: No)

Virgil: Advance character? (Logan: Not necessarily)

Virgil: Then why do it?

_Roman, popping up in between them:_ Because! it's entertaining! five, six, seven, eight

_Curtains behind them come up revealing the entire chorus tapping, Patton center stage. Roman joins in as Virgil and Logan move stage left to watch with raised eyebrows._

_Remus can be seen in the back, dressed like a showgirl but still in his colors._

Roman: Another vision

Logan and Virgil: oh no

Roman: It's a musical

Patton: Whaddya talk, whaddya talk

Roman: It's a musical

Patton: A Suessical?

Roman: No, a musical with girls on stage

Chorus: A musical

Roman: We've got snappy repartees

_Remus, appears beside him still in his showgirl outfit, and rests an arm on Roman’s shoulder_

Remus: And the women are risqué

_Roman smoothly moves and Remus falls over_

Roman: And the chorus boys are kind of gay

Logan: that is a stereotype

Chorus, interrupting him: A musical

Patton: A true, blue, new musical

Roman: Stand back, it's a musical

_Seasons of Love music starts playing and Patton straightens and puts on a ‘serious’ face_

Patton: Some musicals are very serious

Roman: A big, glittering musical

Roman and chorus: A musical

_Patton and the chorus line up in front of Virgil, Logan, and Roman, all with buckets, and kneel down as ‘It’s a Hardknock Life’ starts playing._

Patton and chorus: It's a musical for us

_They all get up and scatter, Roman tossing the bucket Patton forgot to a member of the chorus_

Patton: A big and shiny

Patton: Mighty fine-y, glitter, glitz, and chorus line-y

Patton: Bob your head and shake your hiney musical

_Roman pops up beside Logan_

Roman: It's a musical (chorus: it's a musical)

_Patton pops up beside Virgil_

Patton: It is a musical (chorus: it's a musical)

_Virgil throws his arms up in defeat_

Virgil: Okay fine!

_Patton and Roman’s faces light up as they mirror their hopeful looks from the beginning of the song. Logan continues to look either bored or incredulous_

Virgil, begrudgingly singing: We'll do a musical (Patton, grinning: no kidding!)

_They all look at Logan, who sighs_

Logan, still speaking: A musical

Roman, excitedly: What could be more amazing than a musical?

Logan, muttering: I could think of a few things

_Patton and Roman start shimming their shoulders_

Patton: With song and dance

Roman: And sweet romance

Virgil, admitting defeat: And with a musical we might have half a chance (Logan: at what?!)

Patton, Roman, and Virgil: Oohs, ahhs, big applause with everyone cheering for us

_Kick line music kicks in_. _Logan and Virgil look around startled and surprised as Roman and Patton start pulling them upstage_

Roman: And for some unexplainable reason

Roman: The crowd goes wild every time

Roman: When dancers kick _(roman and Patton kick)_ in unison _(kick)_ in one big wonderful line

_The lights come up again and there’s a kickline, again with Remus there standing out in his green and black showgirl outfit_

_Logan is being pulled into the kickline, and he looks unsure about it_

Logan: I don’t think

Roman: it’s too late you already agreed!

All (except Logan): And then you got yourself a musical

_We see Logan watching the other kick, still looking unsure_

All: A musical

All: A la, la, la, la, la, la, la palooza-sical

_Logan starts trying to join with the kicking, but keeps coming in a little late_

All: With splashy style and a big fake smile

All: A snazzy pants, some jazzy hands, I swear that I'll

_The kickline breaks up just as Logan has got the hang of it. He looks annoyed about it_

Roman and Patton: Cross my heart, hope to die if it isn't a doozy

Virgil: now let’s not make any promises

_Patton puts his arm around Virgil’s shoulders_

Patton: Take it from me

_Roman appears on the other side_

Roman: They'll be flocking to see

Roman and Patton: Our star lit

Roman and Patton: Won't quit

Roman and Patton: Big hit

Roman and Patton: Musical

_A Chorus Line music kicks in. Logan and Virgil look confused as Roman, Patton, and the chorus members all freeze and hold up playbils to their face before resuming like nothing happened._

All: A big hit musical! 

_curtains draw close_

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions about any of the (admittedly few) theater terms i used, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
